PILOT AND FEASIBILITY PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY The Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translation Research (CAIANDTR) nurtures innovative research at the intersection of diabetes, related morbidities, and health inequities, focusing on their prevention, treatment, and consequences across the lifespan. Toward this end, it funds pilot and feasibility projects that develop novel approaches to improving the health of underserved American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) populations. Such investments seed emerging research areas, explore new methodologies, and pursue new collaborations that could evolve into independently funded research or demonstration projects. Pilot data from preliminary studies are also crucial for obtaining significant funding from the National Institutes of Health (NIH), industry partners, and private foundations. Accordingly, CAIANDTR's Pilot and Feasibility Program allocates up to $20,000 per year per project for a maximum of 2 years to support scientifically meritorious studies that rigorously test practices, treatments, educational efforts, and policies that can effect sustained, widespread reductions in AI/AN health disparities due to diabetes. Projects to date have focused on factors related to recruitment and retention of participants and patients; on innovative, culturally informed methods for improving health literacy; on the influence of family structure and processes on adherence to treatment recommendations; on the relationship between organizational climate and culture to intervention outcomes; and on effective dissemination of findings. During the renewal period, these activities support investigators across the country, thereby enhancing CAIANDTR's role as a national resource that contributes to the development of new research methods, technologies, and approaches pertinent to innovative, goal- directed diabetes research.